


The Lesser Houses of Westeros

by GoldenGail3



Series: The Chronicles of Fire and Ice [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: I have a headcount for House Frey, It probably is one hundred precent outside of canon given how far back in line he is, Multi, Westeros, Worldbuilding, but i want a smart frey to rule after Walder dies of old age, for funz, if you dont like indexes than dont read this, just for storing characters, might not mean anything really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 13:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15950168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenGail3/pseuds/GoldenGail3
Summary: Some of the lesser important peeps of my main fic. May or might not appear in it, but world-building though. Might even do things in later fics with these at least some of these characters (whom know tho *shrugs*).DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE LEE INDEXES, kay.





	The Lesser Houses of Westeros

**Author's Note:**

> YE NOT EVERY HOUSE CHARACTER IN THIS SHALL BE IN MY FIC. This is more of a place to place characters whenever I have need of them, like my last fic, lol.

**House Reed**

*Lord Howland Reed of Greywater Watch (b 260) **THE COMPASSIONATE**

*His wife, Serena Blackmyre 

Their sole child and heir,

\- Rowena Reed (b 282)

 

**House Mormont**

* Lord Brandon Mormont of Bear Island (b 286) called the **YOUNG BEAR**

\- His cousin, Lady Lyanna Mormont (b 288)  **LIL SHE-BEAR**

\- His Great aunt and Lady Regent, Meade Mormont (b 268) **MAMMA BEAR**

 

**House Umber**

*Lord Jon Umber of Last Hearth (b 263) also called **THE GREAT** due to his size

-his wife, Lady Sarra Karstark 

THEIR CHILDREN

Jon 'Small' Umber (b 284) promised to the beautiful RAYA STARK 

Rickard Umber (b 285)

Brandon Umber (b 287)

Lyarra Umber (b 288)

Argelle Umber (b 292)

**House Bolton**

*Lord Roose Bolton of the Dreadfort (b 260) **THE LEACH-LORD**

*His wife Bethany Blackwood **THE QUIET**

THEIR CHILDREN

Domeric Bolton (b 284) promised to LADY SANSA STARK

Lyarra Bolton (b 286)

Robert Bolton (b 288)

 

**House Dayne**

*Lord Edric 'Ned' Dayne of Starfall (b 287) **STARLORD** , promised to PRINCESS DAENORA TARGARYEN 

*HIS AUNTS AND UNCLES

 Ser Author Dayne, **THE SWORD OF THE MOURNING**

Lady Ashara Dayne **THE SHINING STAR** , married to Lord Eddard 'Ned' Stark

Lady Roanna Dayne **STAR PRINCESS** , married to Prince Viserys of Summerhall

Lady Allyria Dayne, **TWINKLING STAR** , promised to Lord Beric Dondarrion 

**House Hightower**

 

*Lord Baelor Hightower of Hightower (b 264) **BRIGHTSMILE**

*His wife, Princess Elia Martell (b 256) **THE DELICATE**

their children,

Alyce Hightower (b 284)

Davos Hightower (b 286)

Jeyne Hightower (b 288)

HIS SIBLINGS 

Malora Hightower (or otherwise known as the Mad Maid) decided to become a Septa 

Garth Hightower "Greysteel" went off to become a Black Brother

Alerie Hightower married Lord Mace Tyrell of Highguarden

*produced some offsprings

Leyla Hightower married Lord Randyll Tarly of Horn's Hill

*has some offsprings

Denyse Hightower married Lord Matthis Rowan of Goldengrove 

*also has some offsprings

Alysanne Hightower married some unnamed marcher lord

Gunthor Hightower died whilst exploring Essos and other realms

-his widowed wife, a Redwyne gave birth to one son before dying in childbirth 

*Arthor Hightower (B 292) (an infant) is currently staying at the Hightower alongside his relatives 

Ser Humphrey Hightower decided to go to Lys alongside his new wife, a Fossoway, to help Lord and Lady Baratheon. 

Lynesse Hightower married Jorah Mormont but produced no offsprings with him.

_author notes: HOLY SHIT IS HOUSE HIGHTOWER GOD DAMN LARGE._

 

  **House Frey**

After Lord Walder Frey's death, the House went into a full-blown civil war which made King Rhaegar Targaryen step in to choice whom would rule over the Towers. After many trueborn sons of Walder died in this civil war, Rhaegar decided that the Rosby-Blackwood allied lines of House Frey should rule the Twins, mostly because they were the strongest of the allied forces and because Lord Walder's line with his first wife had been unfortunately deposed off during the in-fighting (rhaegar either arrived too late and this happened or idk, but I would rather have a smart Frey in charge of the twins than a dumb one, but that's just me).

* Lord Lothar Frey of the Twins (b 266) **THE SHREWD**

* His wife Loenella Lettford 

\- his children

*four girls (eldest of which is to marry Perwyn Frey eldest son, Micheal)

The official heir of the Twins:

Micheal Frey (son of Perwyn Frey & his lady wife Sharra Frey, of whom's the daughter of Genna Lannister & Emmond Frey) and his eldest daughter, Tysane. 

 

**House Royce**

*Lord Yohn Royce of Runestone (b 253) **BRONZE YOHN**

*Lady Arsa Stark (grandchild of Artos the Impeccable) **THE BRAVEHEART**

Their children

Andar Royce (b 275)

Robar Royce (b 277)

Waymar Royce (b 278, deceased 297) 

Yslla Royce (b 280)

**Some really minor Marcher Houses**

 

Lord Gulian Swann of Stonehelm (b 259) **THE BRAVE**

His children by an unknown Glover woman (whom died in childbirth);

Donnel Swann (b 279)

Jason Swann (b 280)

Johanna Swann (b 285)

Argella Swann (b 288)

Jeyne Swann (b 289)

 

Lord Selwyn Tarth of Tarth (b 245)  **THE EVENSTAR**

His children by his first wife, a unknown Fowler woman that died of the chills

Gallandon Tarth (b 275)

Brienne Tarth (b 279)

Barron Tarth (b 281)

 

Lord Lester Morrigen of Crow's Nest (b 246)

Emma Morrigen (b 266) his heir after her brother died in Lys.


End file.
